This Isn't Love
by alayahchanel
Summary: All Quinn has ever wanted was for someone to love her. When she finally gets that, the relationship quickly turns dark, leaving Quinn feeling worthless. Will an unlikely hero step in and help her?


**This Isn't Love**

**A/N I had this idea listening to "Rain on Me" by Ashanti and I just started thinking of relating this back to Quinn. Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Plot: All Quinn has ever wanted was for someone to love her. When she finally gets that, the relationship quickly turns dark, leaving Quinn feeling worthless. Will an unlikely hero step in and help her?**

**Rated M for cursing and abuse**

Quinn sighed as she put makeup on to cover up the latest bruise on her face. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her. Things were working out so well between them before. After she graduated from Yale, she met Michael and it seemed like they were a perfect match. After years of searching for someone who would love her like she wanted to be loved, Quinn felt truly happy. Until the nigh that Michael came home, angry and drunk.

_Flashback_

_Quinn was watching television, waiting for her husband to come home. He had just started working as head of a computer company, forcing him to work many late nights. But she always waited up for him like the supportive wife she was. When she heard the door open, she got up and went to him._

_She smiled up at him. "Hi honey, how was your day?"_

_"It was fine," he replied as he pushed her out of the way to walk in. But Quinn shook it off and followed him._

_"I put your dinner in the microwave, all you have to do is press start," she said, coming closer to him. When she did, she noticed that he smelled like beer and alcohol. "Did you go out after work? Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"God, Quinn get off my back," he grumbled, annoyed. "I had a long day, I don't feel like hearing your voice all in my ear, telling me what I should and shouldn't do."_

_"I'm just worried. You could've gotten into an accident or-"_

_"Shut the fuck up!" Michael yelled, backhanding her causing her to fall over. Quinn didn't move out of shock. Looking back at Michael, she saw his eyes widening, as if he was sobering up._

_"Quinn, I'm so sorry. Shit, I didn't mean to, I honestly didn't."_

_Quinn nodded. She knew what kind of man she married and this wasn't him. "It's okay. I know you've been stressed lately. Just don't let it happen again."_

_"It won't, I promise."_

Quinn honestly thought he was telling the truth. But of course, he wasn't. Just a few weeks later, Michael was drunk again and angry about his boss yelling at him for someone else's mistake. Quinn tried to talk to him but that just ended up with a punch in the face. Now she's living as a quiet, reserved woman who did whatever her husband told her. If he wanted sex, she would give it, no matter how tired she was or what errands she had to do.

"Quinn, come on! I have work to do!" Michael yelled, taking Quinn out of her thoughts. After she finished getting ready, Quinn and Michael went out to the grocery store to get food for dinner. While she was walking around, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Sam Evans standing there.

"Oh my gosh, hey Sam," she smiled.

He smiled back and hugged her. "Hey Q. It feels like it's been forever. How've you been?"

"I've been good. What about you?"

"Same, just moved to town a couple of weeks ago. It's pretty cool here," he said before looking down and noticing her ring finger. "Hey, congrats. Who's the lucky guy?"

Quinn forced a smile. "Just a guy I met when I graduated from Yale. What about you? Still killing the ladies with those impressions?"

"I wish. But nope, I haven't found that special person yet."

"I'm sure she's out there somewhere," Quinn told him. Before he could respond, they heard Michael's voice.

"Quinn," he called, making her jump, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Let's go."

"It was good to see you, Sam." Quinn nodded as she turned and walked away from him. _Something's not right with her_, he thought to himself as he watched Michael put a possessive arm around her as they turned the corner.

"Who was that?" Michael growled in Quinn's ear.

"An old friend from high school," she answered, confidently.

"Did you whore around with him too?" he asked aggressively. Quinn shakily shook her head, not wanting to admit they had indeed dated in high school. Michael stayed silent that whole time they were in the car. When they got back to the house, Quinn thought that Michael was calm and that she had escaped a beating. But as soon as the door closed, he got that look in his eye that said that he wasn't happy at all.

While she was in the kitchen putting away everything, she heard him approaching her from behind. As soon as she turned around, she felt a hand swiftly slap her in her cheek, causing her to fall back into the stove.

Michael shook his head. "You don't go out here disrespecting me like that. I saw that hug you gave that asshole."

Quinn knew better than to talk back so she just nodded as she felt him pull her arm.

"Come on, I'm horny. We'll deal with the food later." Quinn just stayed silent as Michael dragged her up the stairs to get what he wanted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, all Sam could think about is Quinn. _Why did she seem so afraid of the man she was supposed to be in love with? Is he doing something to her?_ He remembered how in high school, Quinn was always so sad because she had no one to love her. Finn had gotten back together with Rachel after Nationals and it seemed like everyone in the club had someone but her. He would've reached out to her, had it not been for his romance with Mercedes. But now that she was off in Los Angeles, recording and becoming a star, he was single and trying to figure out what he wanted in life. He put his lingering thoughts about Quinn to bed and decided to go sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Quinn was still sore after that night with Michael. But he didn't care. He still expected her to do what was asked of her. While she was cleaning the kitchen, her mind drifted to thoughts of Sam. How good he looked after the last five years, how he still had that gorgeous smile. She remembered hating herself for weeks after he broke up with her because of her affair with Finn. She had the best boyfriend she could ever ask for and she threw him away for someone she knew still had feelings for someone else. Maybe they could've lasted and he would've been the one that she was married to instead of this horrible monster.

Suddenly, the doorbell took her out of her thoughts. She opened the door to find Sam there.

"What are you doing here? How'd you find where I lived?" she asked, looking around to make sure no neighbors were watching. She didn't doubt that someone would tell Michael if a man was at their house. But when she looked back at Sam, he had a worried look in his eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror next to the door and saw that she wasn't wearing makeup to cover her bruises.

"Shit," she muttered. "Look it's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing." He walked in and took her face in his hand. "Your face looks like someone's been beating you for days. Is that guy doing this to you?"

Quinn backed out of his grip, immediately missing his touch. "Sam, just forget about it. How did you find me?"

"I asked around. Turns out your husband is pretty popular around here, being the head of computer place. Now answer my question: did he do this to you?"

She looked away from him and nodded. "Yeah, he did. But it's nothing, he didn't mean it."

"Quinn, this guy is using you for a punching bag. What the fuck are you still doing with him? I thought you had more self-respect than that?" he asked, looking at her. Her head stayed down as she refused to answer. "What happened to you? You use to part people like the Red Sea when you just walked down the hall in high school. Now you're letting someone abuse you."

"Stop it, okay? I know this is bad but Michael…Michael loves me. I know he does. He just forgets sometimes."

"Real love never forgets, Quinn. What he's doing to you isn't love. It's showing that he can control you because you'll just be too scared to fight back. But you have to."

Quinn sighed and whispered. "I don't know how anymore. All the fight I had is gone."

"You're Quinn Fabray. No way can the fight in you be gone. I know it's not," he told her before pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against hers. She whimpered before slowly deepening the kiss and falling more into his arms. Suddenly remembering Michael, she pushed Sam away from her.

"No I can't. Regardless of what he's doing, I'm still married and I'm sure you don't want the extra baggage."

"Quinn, I've loved you since the moment you were helping clean slushie off of me, telling me that you looked like a creature from Avatar when you were slushied. I don't care about this extra stuff. I'm getting you out of here."

Suddenly, they heard a rough voice speak. "I don't think so." They turned around and saw Michael standing in the doorway.

Quinn tried to calm him down. "Honey, Sam was just-"

"Getting ready to take her away from you," Sam interrupted. "You don't deserve her."

Michael smirked. "And I suppose you do? Some little shit that she had a fling with in high school?"

"At least I didn't use her as a punching bag." He turned to Quinn. "Go pack your stuff, I'm getting you out of here."

"She's not going anywhere," Michael declared. When both men turned to Quinn, she stood up tall and walked over to Michael. "Now that this nonsense is over, you can take your ass upstairs and get in that little costume I bought you. I got some company coming over later that would love to enjoy that tight pussy of yours."

"Michael." Quinn raised her hand and smacked Michael across the face. "You can go fuck yourself."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Yeah, I lost it a long time ago but I found it when Sam kissed me. That kiss made me realize that I've been thinking this was love when it's really not. The way Sam just kissed me, how he's here to protect me, that's love. Not what you're doing."

"You little bitch." Michael raised his fist and hit her in her cheek. Sam immediately reacted, punching Michael. As he fell to the floor, Quinn rushed upstairs to pack a bag while Sam was making sure that Michael couldn't get to her.

When she finished, she came back downstairs to find Sam on the phone with the police, holding Michael down to the floor. A few minutes later, the police arrived and arrested Michael. They took pictures of Quinn's bruises for evidence of abuse and allowed her and Sam to leave.

The whole ride home, Quinn was silent, just taking in everything that happened. Sam started to get worried because of how quiet she was. When they got to his apartment, he showed her the guest bedroom that she could stay in.

As he turned to walk out, Quinn called him. "Sam?"

He turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" But Quinn didn't say anything. Instead, she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Thank you," she started to cry. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you." Quinn whispered something but he couldn't hear her. "What'd you say?"

"I love you too," she repeated louder. He immediately put his mouth on hers and picked her up to take her to his bedroom. That night, he made sweet, passionate love to her to show her how it really feels to be loved.

_2 Years Later_

Quinn looked out the window and saw her fiancé pulling into the driveway. She smiled as she got up and opened the door for him. As soon as he walked in, she claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

When they pulled away, Sam smiled. "Well that's a nice greeting."

"Well I've been missing you all day so I thought it was appropriate."

"Good. I'm going to need that while I'm slaving over a hot stove," he smirked. Quinn laughed and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, you promised you'd cook me that gourmet dinner. Are you going back on your word?"

"Of course not. What kind of man would I be if I denied the love of my life what she wanted? Besides, I might get rewarded for it later."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Maybe. Just make it good and don't burn anything."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" he asked. She shook her head, laughing as they went to the kitchen. Thanks to Sam, Quinn finally understood her worth and what real love should be like. It shouldn't be living in fear and letting someone control every move you make, but it should be fun, happy, and passionate. That's the love Sam gave her. He saved her from losing herself and after months in therapy and help from him, she was finally back to the same happy Quinn that she was before Michael came into her life. Knowing this is only the beginning for her and Sam, Quinn couldn't wait to make it official and say "I do" for the last and final time. This was her happy ending.

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the story and I'll be sure to update A Forever Kind of Love as soon as possible. Please review! Bye for now :)**


End file.
